Ouran High School: Senna's Story
by InsaneAssylumEscapee
Summary: Senna is Haruhi's best friend, and at Haruhi's request, she applies to Ouran and gets in! Senna's story is the odds and ends between episodes that we don't see, and her weird 'poor' style is bound to shake up the school enough to make it less boorish, if only for a little while! (It's better than it sounds, I promise! Kyoya/OC Haruhi/Tamaki, and some others thrown in there too!)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, here's my first story, I hope you like it! Yes it is weird, yes it's short, and yes, it could probably be a lot less stupid, but hey! I tried. Have fun, read and review, etc. etc.**_

* * *

"Wow, so you really got accepted there? That place is amazing!" I told Haruhi.

We were walking home from school when she had told me the fantastic news. I was to shocked to say anything before, but now that we were back at her place, I was able to find my voice again.

"I know, it's amazing, right? Oh, but I'm going to be the only normal one there. Apparently, everybody there has some kind of social status. It'll be impossible to find somebody like _you_ there!" She said.

"Sorry Haru, I wish I could help." I tell her, patting her shoulder. And I mean it. Haruhi is one of the only friends I've got, it'll be sad when she leaves for Ouran.

Haruhi looks at me strangely. "Hm... You've got good grades, right?"

"Yeah, I'm the top of the class. Why do you ask?" I question. I've got a bad feeling about this...

Her face breaks out into a giant smile. "That's all you need! Come on, I have an extra application in my room!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, barely giving me enough time to stand before ushering me into her bedroom. She thrusts some packet at me. It takes a second for me to read the cover.

"No. No way in hell am I applying there!" I yell, throwing it back at her.

She catches it before it hits her. "But why not? We could stay together, and having Ouran on your transcript will make going to a great college all the more easier!"

'A great college, huh? She's got a point.' I sigh, getting up and taking the packet back from her. "Fine, I'll apply. But only for the fact that it will help with college." I say.

Squealing, Haruhi hugs me with all her might go and plopping on her bed, leaving me with the desk. "Great! You should get started, the headmaster is only accepting applications until next week."

"Next week? Haruhi, I can probably get this done by tomorrow." I inform her.

Shaking her head, she says, "You are such a geek. No wonder your grades are perfect!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" I exclaim between giggles. Haruhi joins in with me, and for five minutes we could not stop laughing.

Haruhi, finally calming down from her high, said, "Okay, you get started on that, and I will go make some tea. Sound good?" She didn't even wait for my answer before waking out the door.

That girl is going to convince me to commit murder one of these days. If she gives me tea, she can practically control my mind. I may or may not like tea a little too much...

'Ouran High School, huh? Can't be _that_ bad.' I start filling out the application,and breeze right through it. The only thing that's left is the Essay. Urgh, I _hate_ essays! They are the bane of my existence.  
'Why do you want to be a student at Ouran? Write an essay about it, with a clear thesis statement, said once in the introductory paragraph, and once in the conclusive paragraph.' _What?!_ "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THERE HAS TO BE A THESIS STATEMENT TOO?"

After my extremely loud outburst, I can here Haruhi laughing downstairs. I'm going to kill her! She knew about this! Urgh!

"Haruhi! That better be some damn good tea!" I yell. More laughter. I sigh. "Better get started if I want to get this done in the current century."

I grab my pen and paper and start writing. By the time Haruhi comes up with tea _and_ snacks, I've got the first paragraph done. "Woman, you owe me so much. I hate this so much." I mumble, snatching a cookie from the plate.

She giggles and just munches on a piece of cake she'd brought up.  
For the next hour, we sit in silence, the only sound being my frantic erasing and scribbling. By the time I have to leave, its done. "Thank the gods, the torture is over!" I groan out, falling onto Haruhi's bed with a thump.

"Good, because it's time for you to go." Haruhi says, poking my side.

"No." I moan, rolling onto my stomach. "Dad can just call my mom and we can go to Ouran tomorrow."

Before I can even turn to face her, she's out of the room. Mwahaha, I always get my way. Though now I actually have to pass the stupid application in.

Footsteps start racing towards the door. "Dad said you could stay! So, we should go to sleep so we can go to Ouran nice and early!" Haruhi squeals, turning off the light and jumping on the bed next to me.

Well, this ought to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

"Get up, lazy bones, we're gonna be late!" Somebody was shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Haruhi standing next to me, dressed and ready to go. "Meh. Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now come on, get up!" She says, pushing me off the bed. I fall on the ground and glare at her.

"You. Suck." I growl, before picking myself up and grabbing my clothes from the closet. I struggle to put them on, seeing as I'm still half dead to the world.

I finish changing and grab my bad and the application before storming down the hall. I'm a morning person, after I've had coffee, that is.

I hear Haruhi behind me. "Don't even think about it, girl."

She huffs, and jumps me anyways. "You know you love it. Oh, there's a coffers shop along the way, so you can stop being grumpy."

"You are so _very_ lucky." I mumble. When we get to the coffee shop, I make the witch who woke me buy mine for me.

As soon as she hands it to me, I take a big gulp. The caffeine in it works miracles.

The rest of the walk if fairly pleasant, although I still won't talk to Haruhi until I have to.

We finally get to the school. Okay, so this place is bigger then I thought.

Haruhi grabs my arm. "I'll show you to the headmasters office."

She brings me through the gate to the building in the middle. She stops and looks at it for a moment, before going in and dragging me with her.

There's nobody in the school, thank gods, because school doesn't start for another week and a half. She brings me to a door marked 'Headmaster'. "Here we are!" She sings.

She raises her hand and knocks hesitantly on the door. It opens, revealing a man with blond hair and a suit. "Hello Miss Fujioka, what can I do for you?"

"My friend here would like to admit an application to study here." Haruhi says.

The man looks me over for a moment, before stepping to the side. "Why don't you come in, girls."

Haruhi steps forward first, and I follow close behind. I may be energetic around her, but I tend to be more introverted with people I don't know.

She takes a seat in front of the desk, and I follow suit. The headmaster sits in front of us. "So, Miss..."

"Hagaroshi. Senna Hagaroshi." I say.

"Miss Hagaroshi. You're a lucky girl. I was just about to close the application date. Now, do you have an application already?" He asks.

I don't say anything, just pull the papers from my bag and hand them over.

He takes them and looks them over. "This is impressive. I just have one thing to ask: Why do you want to study here?"

"I believe that it will look good on my transcripts when I go to college. And I can't let Haruhi go to a new school alone, she'd murder me." I state with a smile.

He quirks a brow, but smiles back none the less. "An intelligent girl, and a loyal friend. We could use somebody like you in our school. I'll need to have your transcripts sent over from your high school. I'm assuming it's the same one as Miss Fujioka's?"

I nod and glance at Haruhi. She has the biggest smile on her face.

"Then that's it. Welcome to Ouran High School, Miss Hagaroshi."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously...**_  
_"Then that's it. Welcome to Ouran High School, Miss Hagaroshi."_

The next week and a half was a little hectic after that. First of all, I had to tell my mother that I was going to Ouran High School on scholarship with Haruhi. That was fun.

Then I had to wait and get my schedule. That came in four days before school starts.

All of my classes were ones for first years, thankfully. Although, being top of the class usually means that I get put in higher classes. At least this year I won't be stuck with teens older then me.

On the bright side though, I have third period free. And third period is right after lunch, so that gives me a good hour and forty five minutes (lunch being 35 minutes and third being 70) to do homework from the first two.

The first thing on my schedule is advisory, from 7:50 to 8:10. After that is Algebra 1, 8:15 to 9:25. Second period Social Studies from 9:30 to 10:40. Lichen, which was a little to early in my opinion, is from 10:40 to 11:25. After that of course is my free period, from 11:30 to 12:40. Then it's English at 12:45 to 1:55, and then I get to go home. Actually, scratch that, I'll probably stay until three so I can go to the library and do my English homework.

After I got that, I went over Haruhi's and made her get a bunch of school materials with me at the store.

Some kid accidentally got gum in her hair yesterday, so we had to cut it out. Her dad brought her to a stylist, although she kind if looks like a boy now.

And now back to the present: me and Haruhi walking to our first teachers class. Granted we only have advisory together, but at least it's something.

Our advisory room is pretty much full, save for a row if desks in the back. Haruhi and I share a look before going to the two closest to the windows.

I sit down and take out the book I was currently reading: Hex Hall. Just cause I'm a school nerd doesn't mean I can't read fiction about witches, demons, faeries, and werewolves.

About ten minutes through advisory everybody git insanely quiet, and then they start whispering like crazy. I cocky my head to hear a little better.

But the sounds stop when a shadow for a over my desk. "Excuse me, you're in my light." I say politely, tightening my grip on the book.

"Ah, but you are in my seat. Quite the predicament." I don't move my eyes away from my book.

"I didn't see any names on this seat nor on the desk. And there's obviously no assigned seating, judging by how everybody is sitting." I say coolly. I can tell I'm not going to like this guy.

Said guy takes my book out of my hands and sets it down. This guy wants a death sentence. I brush my bangs out of my face and fix my glasses so I can glare at him.

Two things enter my mind. 1, this guy is probably popular, because 2, _Holy Hell he's hot!_ But I keep up the glare.

He meets it easily. "I am not intimidated by you Miss Hagaroshi."

Okay, so this guy is someone who knows people. Might not be in my best interest to fight him. "Obviously, or else you wouldn't have met my glare. Now are going to spend the last five minutes fighting over a chair, or can we come to an agreement."

He smiles, and moves his hand. Suddenly, I'm picked up and put back down, although instead of being on a cold chair I'm sitting on something warm. "I believe this is a suitable arrangement. We both get to sit in the seat, although you are probably more comfortable then I."

I want to yell at him but... "I'd hit you, but you're way too comfy to argue with. Although I'm warning you, if I fall asleep on you, you will be cuddled upon. Deal?" I challenge, holding out my hand towards his.

"We shall sit like this however long, and if you fall asleep I'll be cuddled? Deal." He says, shaking it.

He didn't actually say anything after that, so I picked my book back up and started reading where I left off.

I was able to finish my chapter by the time the bell went off. I got off the guys lap when a thought struck me: Haruhi hadn't said anything about this! "That traitor!" I mumble, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

Algebra passed rather quickly, as did Social Studies. But I really wasn't expecting the much bell to ring when it did. I just kind of sat shell-shocked in my seat while everyone else filed out of the room.

I slowly grabbed my bag off the floor and headed out of the room. I didn't want to go to the caf, so I decided to go find a quiet place to be instead.

I hate when I sit by myself with other people around, because it makes me feel like more of a loner then I already am.

I roam around the school for a good ten minutes before finding a quiet library on the top floor by an abandoned music room.

The room was fairly dark, and there was almost no one there, except for myself and some blond boy.

I went to the very back of the room, and found a lamp. "Hey, would you mind if I turned this on?" I ask the boy. It's so quiet in here, that I know he heard me.

"Go ahead. Just turn it off afterwards, please." Was all the response I got.

I turn it on and get my book out if my bag. I start reading and only stop when I hear the bell signalling the next period goes off. I pay no mind to it though, and keep reading.

"The bell went off, you shouldn't be late to a class on you're first day." The boy says.

This library is quiet, I don't want to leave yet! "I have this period free. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"You can stay." He states.

I smile in the general direction of his voice and continue reading. About twenty minutes before the bell rings, I put down my book and do the homework I was assigned during Algebra. It was done five minutes before the bell.

I decide to pack up my things and I go to leave my chair, before remembering that I have to turn off the lamp. I turn around and click it off, sending the area into darkness. I close my eyes and let them adjust, then head towards the library door.

My hand is on the doorknob when I turn around and say, "By the way, my name is Senna." I open the door and walk out of the library before he could say anything.

Time for my last block and favorite subject, English.

English was easy, all we had to do was write a short paper about whatever we were currently reading. And it was due by tomorrow. Mine was pretty much finished by he end of class.

Haruhi and I had never actually made plans to meet after school, so I decided to go back to the library on the top floor.

But this time when I opened the door, I heard some type of chanting. I walk in none the less. "Hello?" I call out.

The chanting stops. I close the door and let my eyes adjust so I can see who the hell is in here.

It doesn't take me long to find some person in a black cloak in front of an alter with black candles. "Excuse me? Would you care if I stayed a while?"

"You can stay, Senna." They say.

"Oh, you're the boy from earlier! Sorry, I didn't recognize you with the cloak on." I tell him.

He takes down the hood and looks me straight in the eye and asks, "You're not scared of me?"

"You haven't given me any reason to." I state simply.

He nods and turns back to the alter. I take that as a sign I can leave. I make my way back to the corner I was in earlier, turn on the lamp, and finish my paper.

When the clock chimes three I'm finished with the final draft. My rough draft had some errors in it, with spelling and punctuation, so I rewrote it and viola, perfect paper.

My mother didn't need me home until five, so I had at least an hour or so left to read. Woop!

The table I was at had bother a chair and a couch, so I moved from the chair to the couch with my book.

I was almost finished with the book when I started drifting off. That is, until some idiot in the next room decided to make a lot of noise. I jump and sit up. "Those assholes better have a damn good reason for making so much noise or so help me Gods, I will kill them." I mutter, making my way towards the exit. After shutting off the light, of course.

"That would be the Host Club. They're the most popular boys in school, so it'd be impossible to kill them."

"Dude! I'm still half asleep, you can't sneak up on me like that!" I yell.

"My apologies." He says, backing away. I catch his arm before he can leave.

"What's your name?" I've given him mine, it's his turn now.

"It is Nekozawa." He tells me, shaking off my hand and fading into the shadows.

"Thanks." I smile and walk out if the library.

Now to deal with these 'Host Club' brats.


	3. Chapter 3

From the moment I exited the library, I could tell that the music room wasn't as abandoned as I'd originally thought it was.

For starters, there was a damn large line of girls waiting (more like bouncing), outside of the room, which I noticed that it now had a sign saying, 'The Host Club is open for business.'

My immediate first thought was: 'What the heck is a Host Club? Must be some rich kid thing."

Because I was trying to be polite, I did wait at the end of the line, but the obnoxious giggling became way to much for me to handle, so I decided to say screw them all and skipped to the front and opened the door. A tug on my sleeve made me turn around and see that all of the girls still in line were glaring at me. The girl who still had hold of my sleeve fixed me with a nasty glare. "You can't just walk in there, you have to wait your turn like the rest of us." Aw, she thought she could scare me? Silly little girl, I could knock her down with one hit.

Another girl, this time from the middle of the line, yelled: "Yeah, even _first class_ girls like _myself_ have to wait, so just go back to the end of the line!"

I'm not first class? That's such a bummer. Not. "I may be a middle class girl, but at least I'm not a snob! I don't plan on being here for long, and I have to talk to them for just a minute. So, back. Off!" I yell. I yank open the door, I sending one last glare over my shoulder before slamming it shut.

That got the entire rooms attention, something that made me very happy. "Okay, I need to talk to whoever runs this thing." The girls looked at me like I was something from the bottom of their shoe. That is really starting to tick me off.

Anyways, some really cute blond guy walks up to me, takes my hand and raises it to his mouth, kissing it. "I am the King of this wonderful establishment. What do you require, my beauty."

Is this guy for real? "First off, don't touch me unless you have a death wish. Second, could ya keep it down, I was reading in the library and all I could hear was your stupid club!" I yelled. He looked at me like somebody kicked a puppy.

"Stupid... Club?" He did this thing where it looked like he deflated, and the next thing I knew he was across the room in an oddly darkened corner, clutching his knees to his chest and muttering quietly. It seemed like mushrooms had started growing as well...

"Talk about an emo corner." I turn around and roll my eyes. Who in their right mind would want that as their club leader? "I am _so _out of here." I mumble, heading towards the door.

I was just about to the door, when a pair of twins stepped in my way and tried to stop me from leaving. "Come on, stay a while." Says one. God, will these people stop it already?! "We promise to entertain you." The other chimes in, winking at his brother.

Well that's not weird or anything. Nope, not at all! "From how your 'King' just acted, I don't think that I'd benefit from hanging around here." I state, pushing past them.

I almost made it to the door, but instead of the twins keeping me from leaving, there was a little boy and some stoic-looking guy standing in my way. The kid walked forward, took my arm and started shaking it with a smile on his face. "Please don't go Miss! You can hang out with me and Mori, and eat cake and have tea and-"

The stoic guy, Mori I'm guessing, just took the little boy by his jacket, gave me a quirky little nod, picked him up and carried him away. I looked away and tried to walk but... dammit, that kid was adorable. And, I kind of have this huge love of all things small and cute... crap.

I am so gonna regret this... "Yo, kid!" I yell, as I look up to see the kid smile at me over Mori's shoulder, who stopped as the kid pulled on his jacket. "Do you really want me to stay that badly?" I ask.

He literally jumps out of Mori's arms, runs over to me and hugs my leg, all the while shouting, "Yes!"

I roll my eyes while taking him off my leg, and I place him on my hip, just like I do with all kids. "Fine, but I'm sitting with you." I say.

Mori looks quizzically at me for a moment, before motioning me to follow him as he walks over to a table with two spiffy red couches on either side of it. One of the couches was filled with girls, while Mori sits on the end of the other one.

I sit next to him with the boy who crawls onto my lap, earning me death stares from the girls. "Bite me." I say, meeting there eyes.

They looked extremely miffed at me. Until they turned back to the kid, of course. Who, was stuffing his face with cake.

"Oh, Honey-senpai, you're so cute!" They squeal. So, his name is Honey, is it? Wait, 'senpai'? How old is this kid?

I look from Honey to Mori then back again. There's no way he's older then those girls, he ca only be eight, maybe nine. At most. But they did call him senpai, and you just don't do that for no reason... "Mori, how old is Honey?"

He looked puzzled for a minute before answering in a monotone voice, "Honey is a third year." My eyes widen and I'm fairly sure my jaw dropped. Holy Hell, this kid is older then me!

I just happen to glance at the clock, and it's getting close to 4:30. Mom wanted me home by 5. "Oh shit, I have to go, sorry Honey!" I say, taking him off my lap and practically throwing him on Mori's, before booking it out the door.

I pass somebody on the way down the stairs, carrying a large paper bag. I pay no mind to them and continue down the stairs, my bag barely staying on my shoulder.

I pretty much run home, and get there by 4:45. I forgot I lived 15 minutes from the school... Oh well. "I'm home!" I shout.

"In the kitchen!" I hear mom call back. I follow the smell of pizza into the kitchen. Mmm, mom's making it homemade!

I walk to the her and put my bag on the counter. "Smells good. Homemade hawiian?"

She turns, smiling, from where she was cleaning up the mess of flour from the dough. "Of course! Now, how was your first day?" My mother asks with a cheeriness that happens whenever she cooks.

I plaster a fake smile on my face. "It was okay. The classes went by fairly quickly, and I already finished my homework." I tell her, purposely leaving out the part about the library and the Host Club. She'd kill me for being rude to them. Stupid morals.

"That's good. Make any new friends?" She says while taking the pizza out of the oven.

I can't tell her about Nekozawa, because from the little I know about him, she would disapprove, and I don't even know the guy from advisory's name. "No, but it's only the first day."

She has a suspicious look on her face, but doesn't comment about it. "Alright. Here you go!" She serves me two slices of pizza.

A scarf them down and look at the clock. Only 6:30, huh? I grab my bag and walk away from the table. "Hey mum? I'm going to go read in my room, before passing out."

She takes my dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. "Okay dear, just don't fall asleep with the light on." She says.

"Okay!" I shout, already at my doorway.

I walk into my room and close my door, taking my book and plopping onto my bed. I turn the lamp next to my bed on so I can see a bit better. I open up the book and start reading where I left off.

When I finally finish the book, my alarm clock's glowing numbers tell me that it's almost 10:30. My eyes, tired from reading, are threating to close on me before I can turn off my light. Which mom would kill me for.

I decide that since I'm so obviously going to go to sleep, I drag myself up from my bed, quickly change into my pajamas, and turn off all light s before crawling back into bed and under my comforter.

As I'm shutting off my lamp, I realize something was different about today that was significantly different from other school days: I hadn't seen Haruhi since Advisory.

My sleepy mind decides to file it away to contemplate at a later time, because within ten seconds I was out like a light.

**_Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I literally JUST finished editing the crap out of this thing! ~IAE_**


	4. Chapter 4

I tend to wake up before my alarm a lot. Today was one of those days, seeing as my alarm showed 5:30 instead of the 6:30 I'd set it for.

"At least I have more time for a shower." I mumble, while slowly crawling out of bed.

I grab my outfit for the day, a black skirt with ruffled that goes three inches above my knee, a long-sleeved v-neck, the same color as the girl's dresses, black suspenders, and head for the bathroom.

It's not my normal clothes, I think, stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the hot water, but after seeing how everybody dressed yesterday, it might be smarter to stand out less.

This should be less obvious then the other things hidden in my closet, right? I may not have a uniform, but I can sure as hell try to blend in!

That's what I think as I step out of the shower and change into it. I look at my hair a moment before deciding to pin my bangs to the side with a black butterfly clip.

I go to my room to find my shoes. I'd normally wear my converse, but I think I'm gonna wear my black Mary Jane's instead. It'd look better, and its the same style shoe that goes with the girls uniform.

I slip on some white tights and my shoes grab my bag, just as my alarm goes off. 'Sweet! I've got more than enough time to brew some coffee and meet Haruhi by 7:15.' I think, grabbing the coffee grounds and filters.

I quickly brew a pot of six cups, and make a piece of toast while it's brewing. I also fix my cup with enough milk and sugar that I can just pour the coffee in it and mix it.

My toast is toasted, buttered, and eaten, when the clock on the stove says 6:50 and the coffee is done. I pour it in the cup and stir it, and wait a moment before taking a nice big gulp, enjoying the taste of caffeine as it burns my tongue.

I meet Haruhi outside of our apartment building. Like the amazing friend she is, she has a croissant in one hand and a muffin in the other. "The croissant is yours. Think of this as an apology for not meeting up after school." She says.

I smile and take it. "So, what _did_ you do after school?" I ask, looking at her. Then I notice something odd. "Haruhi. Why are you wearing a boys uniform?"

She scowls and clenched the fist her muffin isn't in. "This is part of the reason I couldn't meet up with you after school. I accidentally broke a _really_ expensive vase, so now I have to pretend to be a boy to be able to pay it back." She growls out.

I pat her shoulder in sympathy, and pull my puppy pout. "Does this mean I can't randomly glomp you in the hallways now?" I ask with child-eyes.

"No, Senna, you cannot glomp me in the halls anymore. It would probably make people think we were dating." She giggles.

"And why would that bother me? I pretended to date my cousin for a month because that's what people thought. " I remind her.

She just shakes her head and finishes off her muffin. I look away from her to see the school is just around the block. I quickly eat the croissant that Haruhi had given me, and wipe my hand on my skirt to get rid of any crumbs.

I reach into my bag and grab some gum. "Hey, want a piece?" I ask, holding a stick out to her.

She nods rapidly and takes it. I laugh and pop mine in my mouth. "Guess what Haruhi?"

"What?"

"I woke up at 5:30, had a shower and coffee, and yet I'm still tired. Explain this." I say around a yawn.

"You are clinically insane. That should be proof enough." She rolls her eyes and smirks. "So, are you going to sit on Ky- that guys lap again?"

"I guess so. I'm tired, he's comfortable, _and_ agreed that I can sleep on him." I shrug.

We walk through the gate and to our advisory. It's only 7:30. I turn to her at the door. "Together or separate?"

She taps her finger against her chin, her classic, 'thinking pose'. "I guess we should go separately."

I nod and go in first, immediately hearing a bunch of girls giggling. I look over to where my desk was, and find that to be the girls center of attention. They're literally circled around it.

"Time for some fun." I whisper, walking to my desk. I go around them, so I'm at the window sill, and set down my bag on it. I don't need the extra baggage for what I'm about to do.

I push through the girls until I'm right next to my desk, which the cute guy is sitting at, just like we'd agreed.

Without warning, I slide onto his lap, and hook my arms around his neck, burying my head into his chest.

I can practically feel the daggers coming out of the girl's eyes. I move my head so he can hear me. "Play along, please?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer. I expect to be pushed off, but instead, I feel one arm pull me closer to him, and the other wrap around my shoulders, his hand playing with my hair.

I sigh and move my head from his chest to his neck. A much better position, in my opinion. I feel his chest rumble as he chuckles, "Good morning!"

I pull away sneak a peek at the girls. They are absolutely fuming. Time to kick it up a notch.

Leaning forward, I kiss his cheek. "Good morning to you too!" I giggle.

Let's just say the tension in the room increased ten-fold. The bell then decides to make it known that advisory has officially started.

I glance at him to see a smirk on his face. Uh-oh. "I don't think that was a proper good-morning kiss. Would you like to try again?"

Excuse me, but I don't think so! But, I _can_ pretend. "Not at school, Hun. Later, I promise."

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. He just holds me closer. He seems to like that the girls are jealous. Maybe he's as crazy as I am.

We literally sit like that until the bell rings. I jump off his lap and grab my bag from the sill, before rushing out of the room.

Worst thing about that is, I'm fairly sure I like this guy. Dammit, and I was sure I could get through the year without trouble.

Throughout periods 1 and 2, people kept whispering around me, yet never when I got close enough to hear them.

When lunch came around, I went back to the library, where I was greeted with silence, once again.

I didn't even bother asking this time, I just walked in and turned on the lamp. I got out my homework and started on that.

By the time the bell for 3rd period rang, I had already finished my homework. But instead of staying in the library like yesterday, I decide to pack up and explore the school.

Before I make it out the door, Nekozawa stops me and says, "Don't trust him. Nothing good will come of it."

I ignore him and head out to explore. Turns out there are two active music rooms, four other library's, and about a million more classrooms then I thought there were. And other then the gigantic ball room, training room, and cafeteria, it's almost a normal school.

Keyword: Almost. Aside from it being filled with A-Lister's and that annoying Host Club and it's even more obnoxious fan club.

After my little wandering adventure, I head back to the library and apologize to Nekozawa. But it seems that the bell had other ideas, as it rang just as I was on the second floor, where my last class of the day is.

Class went by quickly, I passed in my one-shot/short story, and we have no homework for tonight. But I did get in a little trouble because mom decided to text me and tell me that she needed me home right after school to help bake for charity or something.

I left school as soon as possible, deciding to apologize to Nekozowa tomorrow.

_**Hey y'all, look who updated! Hope you liked the chapter, cause the next one's coming soon! ~IAE**_


	5. AUTHOR

_**So, I like to keep my stories on the same time-line as the shows that they are based off of. I don't know a whole lot about how Japan runs, so I'm going to base the school schedule off of an American one instead, because it'll be easier for me to write and understand. I also noticed that if I do this, then this story will be in the time span of two school years. I say this because episode 15 is during their summer vacation, which where I live is a 3 month period of time. (Can you tell I'm American yet?) So, this story may end up being a bit longer than I had intended it to be, but hopefully I can do it well enough so you guys can enjoy it! Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to PM me or write a review or something! Anyways, have a nice day everybody!**_

_**~IAE**_

_**Update:**_

_**I just researched *******_**_cough_GOOGLED_cough_**_******* what a school year in Japan is like, and let me just say, it is freaking weird compared to what I'm used to. I'm not sure which schedule I should use now. Please, for the sake of my sanity, and how this story will continue, reply to this and tell me what you think I should use. **_

_**And again, have a nice day!**_

_**~IEA**_


End file.
